Welcome to the FBI
by baker10
Summary: Tris only wants to protect people, so when she begins as a field agent in the FBI, her life gets flipped upside down. Along a mission to bust a kidnapping case, will things change between Tris and Four, one of her 'partners in crime?
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the FBI

Chapter 1

Tris POV

All I could hear was the drone of my parents' voices, blaring on and on to me about how the Air Force wasn't for me; how I needed to go to college. My anger just silently boiled in my head until it finally spilled over.

"I'm not going to damn college! I wanna work with crime, justice, protect people! I don't know! I just want to do something to actually help people not just learn about shapes or whatever! I don't give a damn and I'm done with High School and I'm not going to college. It's my decision." I say over the drumming noise of my thought-pounding head.

"Ok." My mother says, quiet at first but then growing with confidence. "You have to pay for everything yourself and you have to figure it out. I'm not babysitting you." She says fiercely.

"How about this," My father started to speak, leaning in, "I'll give you some money, say one year's worth of college, and then from here on out you're done. No more money from us. I think you can make a life for yourself but you're going to have to work hard, alright?"

"Alright. Thank you." I stand and march away, though I want to squeal like a little girl; I will not let my surprise and excitement show because I'm afraid that my dad will turn back on his word. My poker face lasts until the end of the hallway, but I eventually just smile to my ears, run into my room, and scream into my pillow with happiness. All that I want to do is call Chris and tell her the news.

"Hey dollllllll." Christina says, dragging out the l with lots of exaggeration.

"Oh my god I seriously cannot believe it but my parents are giving me one year's worth of college money to go do what I want and I don't have to go to college and I am freaking out!"

"You're kidding. You are meeting me at the Chasm right now. I'll meet you in five." She hangs up, obviously about to take the next half hour prepping herself and then meeting me at the local café. I decide that my black skinny crop jeans and long silvery-grey sweater are fine so I climb into my gray Jeep and start my five minute drive to the Chasm. I pull into a parking spot and walk into the café, picking out my favorite table, a little round one with two puffy white chairs placed next to a floor to ceiling window overlooking the rushing Dauntless river. I jump, hitting the window a little and falling out of my chair as I turn only to see Chrissy whisper yelling "Tell me everything!" an inch from the back of my neck.

"You scared the hell out of me!" I say, pouting a little bit more than necessary. A smile creeps onto her face as she urges me to spill the beans. I retell the story, my butt on the edge of the chair the whole time, I can't help but show all of my pearly whites. Christina looks at me with her lips pursed. All of the sudden I feel worried.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" I say, anxious for an answer that will come out of her mouth at a hundred miles an hour.

"I'm worried. The Air Force Tris? Could you pick something a little less dangerous?" I can see that the she is concerned, I can't get mad at her.

"Well what else would I do?" I say, a little too viciously. She sits with her head down, eyes wandering, and fingernails tapping against the oak table. Suddenly it all stops as she glances back up at me with a face similar to a Cheshire cat.

"Ok so since Will's dad works with the government, he talked to him about working there. Will said he was really interested in the FBI, just as a desk worker, or as an assistant. What about a field agent for something like that?" Her eyes glint with hope as she stares me down in a friendly kind of way. At first I don't even want to consider it, but the more the idea drills into my mind, the more appealing it becomes.

"Do you actually think I could do that?" I say, a little bit unsure.

"Hell ya! You're one bad ass chick and I think you would love working with all those buff guys." She winks at the end and I blush at the thought.

"Well, let's go talk to some receptionist about job openings." I say, confident in my decision. I devilish smile works its way onto Chrissy's face and my confidence fades a little. We drive to her house down the road to drop off her car and so she can gather all the stuff that she won't actually end up needing. After an eternity, I see her skip out of her front door and into my passenger seat.

"You brought your Coach bag?" I ask, bewildered.

"This is a government job, you have to look snazzy." She winks as I shake my head and turn the radio up to the loudest volume, not caring that the windows are rolled down and Chris' singing sounds like a screaming child. Close to an hour later we pull up to grand, fancy building with an eccentric sign reading 'Faction Backer's of the Internal Chicago.' I have to explain to Chris that it basically is saying that these are the protectors of the internal US, and this is the Chicago office.

"Ohhhhhhhhh I get it. Why can't the just say that?" She seems legitimately confused by the idea of the 'big words' and I can't help but laugh and shake my head.

We walk away from the receptionist and I hug Christina tightly, kind of pinning her against a wall. Oh my god is all that runs through my head, a thousand times over.

"You're welcome, but you still have to pass the training session, and I can't help with that one." She pauses then adds, "I take that back. I can figure out what you'll wear, maybe then a trainer will fall in love with you and you'll for sure get the job." Chris just stares at me with a smirk, entirely serious.

"Like that could ever happen," I sigh a little, it makes me sad that I know a scary yet soft boy would never fall in love with me… "Well I guess you're help couldn't hurt." I say with a petite smile. Chrissy only hugs my tighter and whispers into my ear.

"We're gonna get you laid!" She wiggles her eyebrows then gets a swift slap across the face. She pouts at me and I wonder if it's because I slapped her or because I don't want to 'get laid.'

I walk into a spacious room filled with punching bags, mirrors, mats, and a small target at the side. It takes my breath away and my courage falters, my leggings suddenly feel a little too tight and my black and silver zip-up seems to cling too nicely to my boobs at waist.

"Are you lost?" A deep voice asks me from behind. I whip around. Shit, do I look that out of place?

"Uh no, I, uh, I'm here for training…I'm going to see if I can be a field agent." I get nervous talking to this man because of all the piercings that cover his face. Is everyone here so, so daunting?

"Awesome. I'm a trainer and a field agent, all of your trainers will be field agents then if you pass, you'll be placed with one of our teams with one of our trainers so they can help you along in the real world." He says with a toothy grin, his lip and tongue piercings glinting. I gulp a little at this sight.

"Sounds good, I'm Beatrice by the way; you can call me Tris." I say as harshly as possible, trying to get my 'brave and scary' act together. He nods a little too sarcastically.

"Eric, why don't you go stretch or warm up," he looks me up and down, "and you look hot by the way." He winks before wheeling away and all I can think is _Christina I hate you. I. Hate. You. _I get my mind off of things by stretching, reaching for my toes, eventually progressing to my splits and lunges. As my mind starts to wander to thoughts of an FBI mission, my enthusiasm picks up. I feel a strong, warm hand on my shoulder. _Please don't be Eric, _I silently pray before swiveling around to meet a face to match with the hand on my shoulder. My heart skips a beat and my eyes grow slightly wider as I fight the color threatening to contaminate my alabaster cheeks.

"I'm Four, I'm going to be helping you train a little, in between my missions. I'm trying to get to know names so you are…" He says as a drift into the depths of his blue eyes.

"My, uh name is Beatrice. But you can just call me Tris." I smile a little and look back into his eyes; they invite me in and I, childish as I may be, go off to play. I can't seem to break contact with the enchanting navy of his eyes, almost like sea water, like an ocean; a whirlpool sucking me in and daring me to try and escape. "Four!" Is all I hear before the mysterious boy breaks contact with my and lightly jogs back to Eric, the one calling his name. _You dumbass. _I can't help but wonder if I'm calling myself dumb for getting sucked into those eyes, or calling Eric an ass for making Four leave me. The worst part is I've only known this man for two minutes and I'm already intrigued to a point of no return.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello darlings! I'm seriously so pumped to be writing and I hope everyone likes the story! This is my first fan fiction so please give me any feedback you have, I would love to hear all of it! Right now I don't think I need any help writing (thanks to those that offered though!) but I have an idea- so I know where I want this story to go eventually and a rough plotline so I thought that if you have an idea for a small event or bump along the road or whatever else feel free to put it in a review and I would totally consider throwing it in somewhere in the story! Anyways, thank you so much for reading, love you dolls! **

**Chapter 2**

**Tobias POV**

I can see a petite blonde girl stretching in the corner. She seems as if she doesn't belong here, but at the same time she almost radiates a sense of confidence and bravery. I feel like that radiation is pulling me closer to her, so close that I absent mindedly place my hand on her shoulder, without a plan of what to say to her. "I'm Four, I'm going to be helping you train a little, in between my missions. I'm trying to get to know names so you are…" I say, thinking about how stupid I sound.

"My, uh name is Beatrice. But you can just call me Tris." She says; her voice shakes with nerves, but at the same time her voice seems so melodic ringing in my ears. She continues to hold eye contact with me; I don't dare look away from her, it frightens me that this plain yet marvelous girl could suddenly disappear through my fingers at any moment. _'…call me Tris.' _Spins like a record through my head and I am snapped back into reality when the devil calls my name. I spin away from Tris, praying her angelic silhouette will stay for a while; a long while. I feel intrigued by this girl, by the way she gracefully moves herself, the confidence she bears, even the way her voice sings harmonically. She's a mystery I can't wait to untangle.

**Sorry guys two week time lapse…**

**Tris POV**

I am in a tank; it's a clear, glass box, surrounding me and caging me off from my surrounds. After standing in my confinement for a minute or two, water starts to spill in. Slowly at first but after an inch or so the color seeps into my mind and reminds me of something I can't pinpoint. It's dark an inviting, at the same time it's mysterious and dangerous. As my mind grows fonder of the turquoise water, it fills faster. It threatens to drown me, but I feel as if I have to face the terrifying fear and let it. A quote rings through my body, willing me to let the water fill my lungs - _He wants to say I love you but keeps it to goodnight because love will mean some falling and she's afraid of heights. –r.i.d. _The glass shatters, releasing me, but I feel as if the water is still flowing within me; I think of the deep blue water flowing through my blood, my brain and my heart; the thought makes me smile. I wake up screaming; connecting the dots and understanding what the color of the water reminded me of, remembering what the sudden thoughts of love meant, and I have sudden urge to see the boy I met weeks ago for mere minutes at 3:46 in the morning.

I wander into a meeting room; today is the day that Eric announces the five of us that will go onto a team of field agents and earn an official position in the FBI. Sitting towards the back, I make eye contact with Eric, he winks at me from the front of the room and I look away; I really hope he didn't just see the look of disgust on my face. Eric trained us these past weeks, much to my dismay. Four's team apparently, according to rumors around the building, is much better than Eric's so they sent him and his partners into an illegal prostitution ring with underage girls. In result, Eric taught us and I never saw the beautiful eyes of deep blue again. My last thought changes as my heart skips a beat, actually, it felt like multiple beats.

"Hey everyone, I'm sorry that I wasn't able to help you during your training, the case my boys and I were one was dragged out for a while. Anyways, Eric and I have the names of our five new field agents." Four smirks as he speaks. It is so hot. I swear he makes eye contact with me as he says 'new field agents.' "Once we announce the new agents, we will assign you to a team with a trainer on it, so three of you will be with teams containing an old trainer, one of you with Eric's team, and one of you with me and my boys, Zeke and Uriah." He says, obviously looking at me the whole time he talks about someone being on his team with Zeke and Uriah. God I hope I'm on his team. Eric takes a deep breath and begins the list of new field agents and their team assignments.

**Sorry for the short chapter and cutting it off! Well since it's finally break I will attempt to update frequently, but no promises. Anyways, I literally have no clue what the names of the other field agents should be, but I want them to be 'dauntless-y.' Ya feel me? So if you have any ideas for names or other stuff please put it in a review! Thanks for reading lovelies.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating, my house has been crazy with Christmas so no time to update! I promise the chapters will start getting longer and updates will be frequent. Also, thank you so much to those of you who came up with names! I literally LOVE them! Well, enjoy the chapter my darlings.**

**Tris POV**

"Grayson, you will be on a team with our trainer Max, congratulations." Four's voice spills out like velvet, sweet and soft. "Bree, you will be on a team with Tori, have fun with them. Connor, you will be with Emilie, that will be an interesting mix." He smirks, his deep blue eyes twinkling, teeth gleaming, and humor and amusement showing on his face. "Dominicka, you will be with Eric's team." Dominicka is a really nice girl who I grew to be friends with. She was particularly curvy, and while Four was announcing their partnership I caught Eric looking her up and down and winking. Her look of horror was evident and she turned to me, a look of utter disgust washing over her face. I began to mouth 'I'm sorry,' but was cut off by Four's voice. "Lastly, Tris, you will be on my team." I can't help but grin, my smile only grows when I see a small smile escape Four's lips.

"You're all dismissed for the day. Meet back here tomorrow at 7:30 and all of our new field agents can get settled in and the fun will begin soon." Eric says grimly. The crowd seems to putter around and some people leave who didn't make it as field agents but my giddiness is too overwhelming and I can't bear to leave yet. I skip towards Dominicka and we embrace each other.

"Seriously, did you see how Four was looking at you? It's freaking adorable." She whisper yells at me and I fight the color rising to my cheeks.

"I don't know, but he is cute, huh?"

"Hell yes! Go talk to him. Now." She reminds me so much of Chris, I haven't seen her in a few days, I need to go and tell her the news. She will totally flip when she hears that I got the job as a field agent, but to be honest, she'll be way more interested in the fact that I ended up on a team consisting of three boys; one of them extremely attractive. I muster up the courage to walk over to my new partner.

"Hey, are you excited or what?" He speaks first and I can't help but get sucked into those eyes once again.

"Ya, I'm pumped. It's gonna be really exciting I think. I would love to meet, uh, Zeke and Uriah, right?"

"They're in our team office so why don't we go screw around there."

"Sounds awesome." He leads me through a maze of hallways that I'll have to later try and remember. Eventually, I see a room with some windows, a couch, TV, and a large desk and computer. We walk in to find to young, tan boys.

"This is Zeke and Uriah, They're brothers, and Uriah is your age, and Zeke and I are a year older." They both give me toothy grins and various greetings, I begin to get really excited about this whole situation.

"Four is coming back to our apartment tonight for dinner and some games, you in?" Zeke eyes the two of us suspiciously.

"That would be awesome, do you mind if I bring a friend or two? My best friend's boyfriend works here so," He cuts off my rambling.

"Who's the guy you know here?" Zeke interjects questioningly.

"He's an assistant, his name is Will," I say shyly.

"No way! He's the assistant for Tori's team, but he's so cool! He chills with us all the time." Uriah says. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Small world huh? Anyways, do you want me to walk you to your car? I'll give you Zeke's apartment number and stuff." Four says quietly to me, I see that signature smirk appear and my heart melts a little.

"That's perfect." As we walk out of the room my shoulder brushes his and a fire is ignited, I blush and smile to myself. I hear cooing coming from a voice I can only match to Uriah's and I glance up to see Four glaring daggers at him. It's really sexy when he gets irritated.

I pull my Jeep into Christina's driveway and run into her front door, through the hall, up the stairs and straight into her room. I never call be for I come over and I tend to just barge into her room. She does the same with me and it never seems to be a problem, but today was different. I opened her door expecting her to be messing with makeup or something, but I was wrong. Instead I see Will sitting on _my _favorite chair with a dolled up Chris on his lap. They make out without noticing me and all I do is start to laugh. I can't help it, I think it's hilarious. Chris whips around and tries to smooth her hair down a little, playing it cool. Will just stares at me with a look similar to a deer caught in headlights.

"Heyyyyyyyy." I crack up as I say this.

"What's up?" Chris asks with an innocent smile plastered on her face. I snicker.

"We," I gesture to the three of us,"are going to my new field agent team's apartment to have some food and play a few games." I smile because of my excitement. Christina's face lights up with the implement of a party.

"Who's team are you on?" Will asks me.

"I'm with Four, Zeke, and Uriah." I say, I glance at Chris when I say Four's name because, of course, she's heard all about this mysterious boy and the dreams I've been having about him.

"That's awesome! Those guys are cool, we hang out at Zeke and Uriah's place all the time, we'll have tons of fun." Will seems excited as he says this, it should be really fun. Christina removes herself from Will's lap and points to the door.

"Get your ass out. We'll be down in two hours." Will just shakes his head and leaves the room and Christina immediately gets to work picking out clothes, and doing hell knows what to my face and hair. After an eternity, she announces that we're ready to go. I glance in the mirror trying register what I'm wearing. I'm clothed in a black lace bra with matching panties, light jeans accented with some shimmering beads, a tight black lace cami, and a silver v-neck tank top. My hair is in long loose curls, which actually frames my face nicely. I manage to fit a thank you before she drags my downstairs ad into my Jeep. After 30 minutes of driving around blindly, we find the apartment.

"Ok, you ready?" Chrissy asks me nervously.

"Yes, it'll be fun!"

"Ok, so you realize you're wearing lace and layers because Truth or Dare is inevitable, right?" I stare blankly at her.

"Bitch." She cracks up at my quiet remark.

"Ok, so be flirty with Four, but don't push it, I mean, from what you've filled me in on, he seems interested in you, so no harm in trying, right?" I shake my head and get out of the car, walking as confidently as possible to the door while Chris chases after me in her six inch heels. We get to the door and make eye contact, silently agreeing to knock. My fist pounds on the door and a smiling Will opens the door and waves his hand to bring us in.

"Where the hell are all of your t-shirts? They look like they're meant for a 12 year old!" I hear Four yell at a very, very drunken Uriah.

"Not even 9 and Uriah has already thrown up on Four, classic Uriah." Zeke chuckles as he tells us and my mouth gapes open a little and my eyes widen as a shirtless Four walks into the room, obviously not realizing we were there yet. He smirks at me and I try to pry my eyes away from his taut abdomen, but it takes a little longer than it should.

"Hey Trissy." He says clearly as he jogs over and embraces me in a quick hug, god that was way to quick of a hug is all I think. His warmth is still tingling and radiating on me after the embrace and I choke out my words.

"Hey Toby." I blush and he just says he has to go find a normal sized t-shirt and walks back into the bedroom, Christina grabs me and shoves me into a corner with a serious glare.

"You have to do something. He is _so _into you." Uriah suggests we play Truth or Dare once Four comes back, so I wince when Christina's eyes glint evilly and she releases me to a chair. She sits in between Zeke and Will and she whispers into Zeke's ear, leaving him nodding with a suspicious grin on his face. Damn you Christina.


	4. Chapter 4

**Woah I'm updating soon I'm proud of myself! Thanks everyone for the sweet reviews, they are so encouraging! I haven't gotten any bad ones but seriously, if you have criticisms or suggestions or something I do in my writing that bothers you, TELL ME. I want to know! Also I hope the names were good, I really love all of them! Anyways, thank you for reading this far. Remember, eventually this will be FourTris! Also, my Truth or Dare game is probably going to suck but I'll try to make it as original as possible, ok? Well thanks darlings enjoy the chapter!**

**Tris POV**

I watch as Zeke rubs his hands together menacingly. I gulp. Observing the circle, I see that I'm sitting with Will to my left, next to Christina, next to Zeke, then Uriah sitting next to the empty seat on my right. My heart skips a beat when I think about a topless Four sitting next to me but I don't know why I'm excited. I should be holding a grudge. Damn Chris, what have you done to me?

"You ready for some fun?" Four whispers into my ear, interrupting my deep thoughts. His brilliant blue eyes keep my conscious from entirely returning to reality until Christina loudly clears her throat; a nonchalant gesture for me to snap back but also to keep up the good work flirting. I make eye contact with Zeke and he smirks.

"Well I live here so I get to go first." Zeke chimes in and stares at Four with one of those brotherly looks they share. Four seems nervous, excited, and anxious all at the same time. "I think we should make things interesting right off the bat. It's no fun when we wait around and do stupid stuff for like 20 minutes." His eyes twinkle with evil. I shake my head to rid myself of nerves. "Tris," his voice startles me and I must look like a seven year old staring at him with wide, scared eyes. "Truth or Dare?" I swear his smile gets bigger. Tris, you have to be brave. Do what Chris suggested with Four. My encouraging thoughts envelop me so much my ears don't hear it when I blurt out 'Dare,' I can merely feel the word fresh on my lips. Zeke turns to Chris and she gives him a nod of permission. What have I done.

"Sit on Four's lap and let him take of your shirt and you have to leave it off for the rest of the game." He smirks at the end and Christina chuckles and gives me an exaggerated wink. Do it. Tris, do it. The devil and angel argue silently across my shoulders. My head is chaos. I stand nervously and lightly place myself on Four's lap. He is warm and my heart drops a little when I finally register that he is wearing a shirt. At least it's Uriah's, making the shirt slightly small and therefore tight, highlighting his chest. I involuntarily sigh. Thank god it was only loud enough for Four to hear. I have my side tight against his chest, so I don't have my back or boobs in his face, just right. He slides his large hands under my shirt, gracefully guiding it off. I mentally thank Chris for dressing me in layers.

"Two shirts? That's some serious bullshit my darling." Uriah's words slur together as he struggles to get them all out. I blush and try to get the attention away from me.

"Will, Truth or Dare?" I spit it out nervously.

"Uh, truth." Damn, what truth do I ask? I think one that'll embarrass Chris the way she embarrassed me.

"Have you had sex with Christina, and if so, what do her boobs look like?" I chuckle to myself cause being 18 years old and best friends with Chris since second grade, I already know what her boobs look like. I just wanna piss her off. I mouth 'sorry' to her and wink. She just flips me off and shakes her head. Will takes of his shirt and I crack up because that gives everyone the obvious answer that, yes, they have had sex.

"Uri, truth or dare?" Will is obviously trying to quickly take attention away from himself.

"Dare! Who the hell do you think I am?" Uriah seems genuinely hurt while saying this. That kid cracks me up.

"I dare you to suck vodka off of, hmm, who's belly? I vote Four." Will smirks and I can feel Four grumble below me and shake his head. According to Uri, he'll do it because he's not a pansycake. He must have some screws missing. Before I realize it, Four is picking me up and standing, turning around and gently placing me back on the chair. God he lifted me so easily, and his touch is still burning into my skin. It feels good. Soon enough I feel like my stomach is seizing up, my face is cramped up from laughing, and there are tears streaming down my face. Uriah is obviously sexually intrigued in Four; Uriah is extremely drunk and after that dare I'm fairly positive he believes Four is female and interested in getting laid. I'm still laughing so hard I barely notice when Four scoops me into his arms and lets me curl into his chest while on his lap. I'm not sure why, but it just feels…right. An involuntary sigh escapes my mouth near Four's ear and I can feel him smile into my hair. Damn, why does this keep happening to me? I literally don't get it. The game ends after numerous laughing fits and embarrassing moments, but I don't want to move, everyone starts to reassemble their clothing and move from their seats, but I stay put in my lace cami sitting on Four's lap. I feel him lean into my ear.

"Comfortable, huh? I have to say, I would love to let you stay, but Chris over there is giving me an evil eye for keeping you." He's so close I can feel him smirk into my hair and I whip around to see Chris glaring at me. I know that look, it appears as pure malevolence to the untrained eye but to me, I know she is dying to tell me something.

"Ok, well I'm going to go. I'll see you at work tomorrow." I smile and get up and pull my top back on. I feel his strong arms wrap around me and creating a wonderful hug. He smiles and says that tomorrow should be fun. I give him one last squeeze and my bravery acts up. I peck him on the cheek and get lost in his eyes for a moment before turning and hooking arms and leaving with Christina in to. Just before the door closes, I hear the boys hooting and hollering.

"Hell ya, Four! She's into you. I'm positive." I hear Zeke say right as the door closes. I blush and smile to myself, confirming Zeke's statement.

**I hope you guys liked it! I had a hard time coming up with good truths and dares and such but I think it turned out ok. Please let me know what you think! If you have any ideas for little events and suck let me know! Also I wrote a +50k story on Four and Tris in senior year of high school a long time ago but I don't know if I should publish it. If you would l like to read it please let me know in a review! I just don't know if I should publish it because, so far, it's really cute and there's not really a ton of conflict so I don't know if people will read and enjoy it. So anyways, if you would like to read it then let me know in a review and I'll publish it in chapters since it would still be in progress. Anyways, thanks for reading lovelies!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey y'all! I sound southern…weird… Any who, I would love to give a huge thank you to everyone who has this as a favorite, followed, or reviewed this story! It honestly boosts my self esteem and I feel like people actually enjoy reading it (I hope). Oh, and after I post this chapter I'm going to post the first chapter of that one story I told you guys about! I had a handful of reviews asking for it so I guess it will end up being published! It's going to be called Just a Dream so after reading this lovely chapter please check the new story out! Review both of my stories and I love you dolls!**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own the song lyrics I use in this chapter, but in case you're wondering, the song is 'The Phoenix' by Fall Out Boy, one of my all time favorite bands by the way (actually read the lyrics, they are so sick!).**

**Tris POV**

At six thirty sharp, my room floods with the sound of my favorite song.

_Put on your war paint_

_You are brick tied to me that's dragging me down_

_Strike a match and I'll burn you to the ground_

_We are the jack-o-lanterns in July_

_Setting fire to the sky_

_Here it comes, this rising tide_

_So come on_

_Put on your war paint_

_Cross walks and crossed hearts and hope-to-dies_

_Silver clouds with grey lining_

_So we can take the world back from a heart attack_

_One maniac at a time we will take it back_

_You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start_

_So dance alone to the beat of your heart_

_Hey young blood _

_Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?_

_I'm gonna change you like remix_

_Then I'll raise you like phoenix_

_Wearing our vintage misery_

_No, I think it looked a little better on me_

_I'm gonna change you like a remix_

_Then I'll raise you like a phoenix_

I sigh as I silently preach to those lyrics. My palm slams down on the off button as I allow my short legs to swing over the side of the bed and pull me off the edge into a crumple on my fluffy rug. I close my eyes and count to ten before rising. I do that so that I have a few seconds to gather myself, relax, and attempt to not stress. Sluggishly, I pull myself to my closet to choose an outfit for my first day of work. After pacing, I finally strut my way to the bathroom wearing black stretch jeans, an oversized burgundy sweater, and a gray combat boots. My blonde hair ends up in two Dutch braids travelling almost half way down my back, accented by a black headband with shimmery silver threads. I skip into the kitchen and grab the strawberry granola cup I premade myself and I snack on it while I make my tea. Just seeing my Tazo chai tea bags warms my heart; tea is one of my favorite things in the world, I drink it constantly, no matter my mood. I drain my mug and frown, deciding to glance at my phone to check the time. 7:21. "Damn it." I run to my Jeep and swing myself into the front seat, hurrying to get to work. Luckily, it doesn't take too long to get the office so I park at 7:47, not bad in my opinion. I walk into the small room dedicated to me and my boys, and I finding them all half asleep lounging and eating like the monstrous men they are. "Hey guys!" Woah, I sound peppy.

"Hey Trissy, how are you?" Four's brilliant blue eyes encapsulate me and twinkle like a starry night.

"I'm good, how about you?" I cannot break eye contact with his beauty.

"Fantastic, why don't we go grab everyone breakfast, I can tell my boys are getting pissy already." That signature smirk ends his statement and I sigh, no one close enough to hear, thank the lord; why does this keep happening to me? He takes my hand, surprisingly, and leads me to a cafeteria type of place.

"Take anything you'd like, and I'd recommend the chocolate cake, it's literally the best thing you will ever taste." That enveloping smirk and those inviting eyes once again take me hostage.

"For breakfast?" I'm genuinely confused when he shrugs.

"The boys and I have it every morning before they run out." I laugh at his casualty. How are they not fat? They must workout so much, and Four's muscles are just… another involuntary sigh escapes my mouth. After my failed efforts to maintain my health, Four and exit with four pieces of chocolate cake, three coffees, and my tea.

"Hey, I have a mission for you guys already; it's kind of a big case and to be honest it's going to be a hard one to crack from what I can tell. The woman who reported it wrote us this letter but other than that we have no evidence, although from what she's telling us, this is a serious case." Caleb says as he's looking down at a file of papers, walking into our office.

"Caleb, what the hell are doing here? I haven't seen you in like three years!" I screech as I run to hug him.

"Beatrice, why are you here?" He asks quietly facing me.

"I trained to be a field agent because I didn't want to go to college and Chris and I decided this was a better idea than the Air Force and now I'm on this team and…" My voice trails off at the end of my blabbering. "But Caleb, why are you even here? Last I heard, you were in Los Angeles, right?" I'm so confused right now.

"Well I graduated college early and I was a team assistant in a LA FBI Headquarters but when they needed someone with experience to move to the Chicago office I volunteered, I've only been here a few months and I'm living in downtown, I just haven't really thought about visiting with everything going on." He seems just like the big brother I remember, unsure of himself, yet still confident. He adjusts his glasses and I laugh.

"Well I'm glad to see you and I guess we'll be working together." I smile from ear to ear.

"So does someone want to fill us in?" Four says in a cute kind of confusion and from Zeke and Uri's faces, I can tell that they are also lost in our conversation.

"Well I guess you guys already know Caleb, but he's my older brother, we're three years apart and the last time I saw him was right before he went off to college in Los Angeles, and now, well, we're here." I smile and gaze into Four's blue eyes of paradise.

"Solid. Now can I hear about our case? I'm dying to know what all of your freaking out is about Caleb." Uriah says and the boys nod along. I turn my head and gaze into Caleb's eyes, telepathically pleading him to show us the case.

"Ok, but I'm just going to let you read the case for yourself. It's really all we have, and I want you guys to gather your own conclusions before I tell you my hunch. Alright?" Caleb seems to give off an impression that the report is nerve-wracking. He sets a few sheets of paper in front of me and I pick them up, preparing to read aloud for the boys huddled behind me to hear. I take a breath and begin.

**Cliffhanger? I'm literally starting the next chapter right now and it's making me so excited, I'll probably end up posting the next chapter later today! Whoop whoop! Also, after I finish writing the next chapter to this story I'm going to publish the first chapter of my other story, Just a Dream. Please read it, I really enjoyed writing it and I can't wait to continue to write both of my stories! In case anyone cares, I literally live off of tea…it's my life! Tazo tea (from Starbucks) chai is literally heaven, my sweet escape may I say?! Anyways, review, favorite, and follow PLEASE. Love you dolls.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Two updates in one day holler at me! I really hope this chapter is good, I don't know yet if it will be long but I apologize in advance if it's short! Love you darlings.**

**Tris POV **

I take a deep breath and begin reading the letter this lady sent us. "My next door neighbors are triplets, Drew, Molly, and Peter. They have lived in that house as long as I can remember, their parents were always drunk and arguing, basically the kids weren't raised well in the first place. They are all around 24 years old now, and I think there's something going on in their house. I'm not sure what, I want to let you try to figure things out for yourself, make your own conclusions. I hear screaming from their house, not yelling, _screaming._ It's distinctly female, and I always told myself it was probably just Molly, but then I realized she rarely stays in the home. She is usually out and doesn't come back until the morning, probably in bars or sleeping around, it doesn't really matter though. I have never seen anyone but Molly, Drew, or Peter enter or exit the house, so it raises a question, do they have another or multiple women in their home? I probably wouldn't have written this letter until the incident, it happened a few days ago. I was sitting in my living room with the windows open, just reading my book in the quiet. I could hear Peter come outside yelling and cursing; he was obviously extremely angry about something, what I don't know. I was intrigued in what he was irritated about but before I could go over and ask him if he was ok he went back inside. A few hours later, the screaming started. Again, it was definitely a female(s), not a man. The screams were continuing for an hour or so, so it was about seven o'clock at night, the skies starting to get dark and I saw something unusual with their house. They never, _ever_ have the curtains or blinds open. On the very top floor there's a small back window that looks at the back yard, which they have a tall fence and trees, so it's hard to see in. From one of my windows I was able to see the curtain open, about eight inches apart. There were two girls that looked to be about the age of 20, they were pounding on the glass. They were both looking me straight in the eye, like they were calling for help, or trying to let me know they were there. It was getting dark so it could have been shadows, but from what I could see, both of the girls' face's were covered in bruises, one of them had a large dark spot near her temple, I think it was blood. They were pounding on the window staring at me for not even a full minute until I saw Drew's arm wrap around them and pull them away from the window and he swiftly closed the curtains. After that the screams were non-stop and I finally realized that the screaming has always been coming from the top room on the corner, the only room in their house, as far as I can tell, that only has one small window. I haven't seen anything unusual lately, but sometimes I do hear screaming coming from that corner room. Thank you for reading this, I hope that you do something about it." My breath stops short as I finish reading the last line and the office is so silent I feel like I can hear the thoughts and heart beats of the men around me. Zeke stands up and walks to the office door. He shuts it and allows himself to slide down it so that he is sitting with his back against the door and his face in his hands. I must look like I'm going to cry because Four comes and wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me close. After an eternity of thought and silence Uriah speaks up.

"What do you think is going on." Uriah sounds nervous.

"Hell." Zeke says bluntly.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it's serious. It's not just some dumbass guys dealing weed or selling girls. It's legitimate." Four seems deep in thought as he says this.

"I have an idea." I sound quiet when I say this. "What if, maybe the triplets are holding them captive…I mean, they could, they could be beating them, maybe even raping them." I pause and I'm scared to think about what they could be going through. Four gives me one last squeeze and just pecks me on the forehead. I fight the color rising to my cheeks because I know right now isn't the time to me embarrassed and giggle over the gorgeous man who was just hugging me and kissed my forehead. I don't feel like I fought the blush very well because Four smirks at me. He turns to Uri and Zeke and claps his hands together.

"Well. Let's get our shit together and hit the road. We've got a case to crack."

**What do you guys think? Good? Please review because I'm not sure if you like where it's going! I'm excited about it, but please let me know if you are too! Please review and read my other story, Just a Dream!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope you loved the last chapter, cause I did! I feel like it turned out pretty good…any ideas on who the girls are? Review and let me know your guesses! There may be a twist with the girls later, but I'm not spilling my evil plans…you'll have to keep reading.**

**Tris POV**

I wrap up my packing rendez-vous and my phone conveniently starts to buzz. "Hello?"

"Hey, I've got Uri and Zeke in the van and I'm coming to pick you up in like five, is that ok?" Four's overwhelming voice swallows me whole and soothes my jittery stomach.

"That sounds perfect, I can't wait to see you." Shit. Did that just leave my mouth? Sure I'm excited to see him cause he's super sweet, funny smart, athletic, handsome… anyways it sounded flirty and I really don't want to look stupid. I'm an idiot.

"I can't wait to see you either. Be there in a few minutes sweetheart." I swear I can feel him smirking through the phone.

"Bye Four."

"See you soon Trissy." I can't wait to see those eyes. I don't know why, but I start to feel nervous. A three-hour car ride to a suburb and I barely know the boys, and I kind of have a thing with one of them. My butterflies must swarm to a darkening, deafening point because the doorbell rings in what feels like mere seconds after the phone call. I pull my stuff together, fix my hair a little; why I don't know, and I answer the door with a confident smile. I am greeted with those ocean blue eyes and a warm smile. Mmm it reminds me of warm vanilla and brown sugar… what the hell just went through my mind. I physically shake it off and I obviously look stupid because Four comments.

"You okay?" He smirks.

"Ya I just want a hug." I feel like I'm pouting like a seven year old and I mentally slap myself in the face. Why am I such a dumb ass? My thoughts are interrupted with muscular, warm, protective arms wrapping around me. I melt into him and smile into his chest. I think we stand there for longer than socially acceptable. I'm okay with it. After a few minutes Four pulls back and looks me in the eye.

"You ready to kick ass?" He's so serious and it's adorable.

"Hell ya." He chuckles and walks me to a big black SUV, apparently a company car. I notice that he pulls me close as we walk and he never allows his hand to leave my lower back and waist. I inwardly smile and fight back the color in my cheeks. He acts like a gentleman and puts my bag into the trunk and walks me around to the shotgun. He opens the door and I see Zeke sitting there with his feet propped on the dashboard.

"Can I help you?" Zeke asks us with a mischievous sort of innocence.

"Get your ass out of my passenger seat." Four says bluntly. I laugh. When Zeke doesn't move, Four gives him the death glare and I think he ends up getting the hint. We all end up comfortable in the car, Four driving, me in the passenger seat, and Zeke and Uri arguing in the backseat. Perfect. We merge onto the highway and Zeke begins to speak.

"So, since we don't know much about Tris over here, why don't we play a game." Zeke grins. Four chuckles.

"Fine, explain your game." I say.

"Never have I ever. We each only get one beer though, cause we can't be hung over for the case tomorrow. And Four, since you're driving, we have a different idea for you." His smile fills me with suspicion and I get nervous.

"Shoot." Four says coolly.

"Every time you have done one of the things, you have to kiss Tris anywhere you desire." I have an inner panic attack but seeing Four smile and blush for a split second and it calms me. He looks at me as if for permission. Bravery washes over me.

"Uri, hand me a beer. Let's get this party started." I smile and look at Four. In my peripheral vision I catch him sneaking glances at me and I start to blush. I feel the heat I my cheeks and I see that Four notices. He smirks and my heart melts a little. Uri hands me a beer can and Zeke begins.

"Never have I ever had a boyfriend." I take a sip.

"Never have I ever killed somebody." Uriah says. Zeke takes a sip and Four plants his lips lightly on my cheek. Woah. These guys are involved with some serious shit.

"Never have I ever had sex." The brothers seem shocked at my confession and take sips while Four grins and kisses me on the cheek, slightly closer to my lips this time.

"Never have I ever had a brother." Four says. Everyone takes a sip and I'm slightly disappointed that I didn't get a kiss.

"Never have I ever been denied when asking out a girl." Zeke says, while staring at Uri. Four starts laughing and Uriah takes a sip. I can't fight my little smile.

"Never have I ever been hit in an abusive way." Uriah says.

**Four POV**

"Never have I ever been hit in an abusive way." Uriah says. I'm not mad at him at all, he's following the plan. Zeke and Uriah are the only two that know about my dark past and real name. I want Tris to know, and I'm letting them do it this way so she can ask questions on her own. I'm surprised to see Tris take sip before I kiss her, and the fury of her every being beaten before drives me to kiss her square on the lips, and she kisses me back. I only pull back because I'm driving. Even though there's literally one other car on the highway, I still want to be safe. I feel protective over Tris. She's like a little angel and my mind never waivers from her.

"Never have I ever had a number as a name." Tris' melodic voice floods through the expansive car. I love that she just said that because it makes me feel like she was just asking for a kiss. Maybe she likes me the way that I like her. I really hope so. I turn and kiss her in between the brows, I see her blush and I allow a smirk to snake its way onto my face. The highway traffic picks up and it makes me a little nervous trying to kiss Tris while driving, I feel like I wouldn't be protecting her.

"Hey guys, the traffic's picking up so I don't know if trying to play this game would be a good idea right now… how about every time I have to kiss Tris Zeke can just take a tally mark and then I'll make it up once we get to our hotel?" I hope she doesn't suspect the eagerness in my voice. I can tell Zeke and Uri get where I'm going with this so they comply. After the remaining two hours of our drive and our never have I ever game, I park the car in the hotel parking lot with three partners in crime and 23 tally marks.

"Oh Tris I forgot, the company only allows us to get one hotel room for four people so we'll have to figure that out. It should have two beds and a couch so you can have a bed then I'll sleep on the floor, alright?" I wish I could sleep with her, but I have to shake that idea from my mind before it gets too engraved. She nods and I swear I see disappointment in her eyes. Maybe there's hope.

**Tris POV**

I would so share a bed with Four, but he would probably be grossed out by my twelve-year-old figure. I nod to him, but I'm still sad he won't sleep with me. Oh well. We arrive in a decently sized hotel room and I plop myself down on a bed. "Anyone up for room service?" I just want hot food.

"Okay, when do we not want food? Of course!" Uriah is totally serious and I laugh. Zeke and Uriah claim to be going downstairs to check out the gym, pool, and game room. I'm fine with their lie because it leaves Four and I alone, like it was intended to do. The door slams shut and I hear their snickers travelling down the hall. Four moves so that he's sitting close to me and he looks deep into my eyes. The deep blue seems to shine with purity and clarity, almost like the Caribbean Sea. Except they are much darker, yet still clear. It puzzles me and I allow myself to drift into the wanderlust of his beautiful eyes.

"Tris," Four snaps me back into reality. "Am I allowed to make up those kisses now?" I grin at his cuteness and he pulls me closer to him until our faces are mere centimeters away from each other. "23?" He asks in a groggy, manly voice.

"23." I repeat. He pulls me into a slower short kiss, pulls away and says 'one.' He continues counting the kisses and making a trail of fire along my face. After kiss number eight, he pulls farther away from me and he just grins. He pulls my chin lightly towards himself so he could kiss me but this time he doesn't count or pull away, he just allows the kiss to deepen. I entangle my hands into his hair and he snakes one of his hands around the back of my head and the other rests lightly around my hip, on a small space of bare skin. After what feels like only seconds of making out, he pulls away and I pout. "23?" he asks me, his lips puffy.

"I'm pretty sure that was only 20." I say seductively, definitely by accident. I feel him smile on my lips and go in for more. By now, I'm on Four's lap, with my hands around his neck and kissing him passionately. His hand has travelled to the bare skin on my waist and has other hand cradling my cheek as he starts to kiss down along my jaw line and towards my neck. Apparently I'm so absorbed in the gorgeous man below me, I don't notice Zeke and Uriah enter the room.

"We've been gone for like an hour yet they're still at it…" Zeke loudly whispers to Uriah.

"Ya, they need to get a room." Uriah complains. I whine lightly when Four removes his lips from my neck and he speaks to the boys through my hair.

"See, we have a room, you're just choosing to be in it." I can't help but giggle. Knocking sounds on our door and the brothers run eagerly, obviously distracted with our room service. "So, Trissy, will you be my girlfriend?" He whispers into my neck. I answer his question by crashing my lips into his and pulling back after a second.

"You can sleep with me if you like." I say it mysteriously onto his lips. I can feel him smile in agreement so I just softly peck him and remove myself from his lap.

"Give me my mac-and-cheese and don't you dare lay a finger on my cake." I glare at Uri and Zeke, who I could tell were plotting to eat my chocolate cake. Those ass holes would have died.

**Long chapter and I hope you liked it! Review my lovelies!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Two updates in a day? Man, you guys are lucky…anyways, read, review, and enjoy my lovelies!**

**Tris POV**

My skin is pale with the cool air. I feel a thin sheet scrunched over my bump-covered body. My body feels like snow and I am freezing. A shiver waves over me and in attempt to warm myself I flip to face the middle and far end of the bed. My hands fall straight onto Four's warm, bare chest and I can't help but smile. I'm so cold and he's so warm, I snuggle my face into his chest and sigh. His eyes flutter open and the brilliant blue encapsulates me for the thousandth time.

"Is my Trissy cold?" He whispers in a sleep heavy, masculine tone. I nod my head like a shy child. He wraps his big arms around me and pulls the quilt and sheet up to his chin, entirely covering my head.

"Hey, remember I'm not as big as you." I whine. He laughs and I feel him reverberate against me and I smile and blush. He pulls the blankets back down so they are just up to my chin and he leans down to kiss my forehead. My face feels even colder now, with one spot near my hairline that is absolutely on fire. I love it. I mumble a goodnight just as sleep captures me.

I wake to three hungry boys staring at me with confused eyes. Why are they staring at me? I realize I am wearing a tight v-neck t-shirt and booty shorts. Oops. I blush and walk into the small bathroom to get ready. I emerge in black leggings, grey combat boots with lace boot socks, and a denim button down. My hair is Dutch braided down the back and I am wearing simple makeup. For once, I feel pretty. As I walk out, I catch Four checking me out and I see him smile. I walk and squat in front of the chair he's sitting in. "See something you like?" I raise my eyebrow with the question. He pulls me up into his lap and kisses my neck.

"Most definitely." He whispers into my hair and I shudder with excitement. I hear Uriah awkwardly cough and make noise until we looked over to him. "Yes?" Four's voice is pressing.

"I thought maybe we could talk about the game yesterday or something…" Uriah says this and I notice his eyes fluttering between Four and I. I get the hint and I'm fairly sure he wants both of us to explain the abuse thing, I can tell the boys planned this. They're so cute with their sneaky ways.

"You want me start with my story on why I drank?" The boys nod and I take a deep breath. How do I say this? "Well, I want to start by saying that Caleb and I were really close growing up and this put a wedge between us. It's the reason I hadn't seen Caleb in years until a few days ago, also the reason that he didn't tell our family he was back in town." I take another shaky breath. "When I was 17 I had a boyfriend, his name was Robert and he had grown up down the street from me as long as I can remember. He had a younger sister that was my age, Susan. Susan and Caleb had an off and on relationship all through high school, and it brought Robert and I closer, we ended up dating for a solid three years, until the end of junior year. It was almost odd, but I felt like Caleb was cold towards Robert and he always kept Susan away from him when he could. I didn't really notice it. Caleb seemed to push me towards Robert, though he acted like he hated him. I finally started to notice that Susan had always had this scar that looked like a three-inch, jagged cut on her shoulder, I slowly started to spot more over her body that were similar. I put the pieces together when Robert and I left a party one night. His parents were out of town and so we went back to his house and I planned on spending the night. He was really drunk, so I expected him to want have sex, me deny him, then have him pass out or something. Instead, he tried to have sex with me and when I told him I wasn't ready, he hit me. He continued hitting mr until he pinned me against the wall and pulled me along with him to a small, locked cupboard. He reached down his shirt and pulled up a necklace he wore. I always asked him what the key on the end of the necklace was and his reply was always the same. 'It is the key that unlocks the cage around your heart.' It was cute so I accepted it. He took the necklace off and unlocked the cabinet. He slid it open and pulled out the only thing he had in it; a small knife. I started to scream, but he covered my mouth. He told me that if I screamed it would only hurt more. He said it was for my own good, because I had been a bad girlfriend to him and I deserved it. He cut me once, a six-inch cut down my side and the pain gave me a burst of adrenaline. I swiftly kneed him in the head, and, because of his already wasted state, he passed out. I screamed and called an ambulance. I eventually blacked out from blood loss on the way to the hospital. I ended up with stitches and a nasty scar; I eventually covered it with a tattoo. But honestly, that's not the part that pained me the most. Robert had been sexually abusing Susan for years, and when Caleb started dating her, he became the first to know. He pulled her out as soon as he could, but he knew I already liked him. I would have wanted him to warn me, but instead, he allowed it. I felt like he pulled Susan out but let me get myself into the situation and so that Robert would take out his violence and sexual needs on me instead of Susan. It killed me to know that Caleb protected only Susan, not me as well. He graduated soon after and went to UCLA to get away from our tense relationship. Susan and I graduated a year later and she met him there. As far as I remember, they had planned on marrying, so I wouldn't be surprised if they are still together. Robert never ended up graduating because he was taken to a mental hospital and correctional facility. I haven't seen him since that night." I allowed a single tear to roll down my face before Four wiped it away.

"Can we see your tattoo?" Zeke asked softly and all of the boys seemed intrigued. I pulled my shirt up to just cover my bra and I showed them the small amount of black flames that licked at my left side. Four smiled and looked at me. I wonder why.

"Obviously, you know that I was beaten too. It's coincidental though. I have scars everywhere on my back and on my right side. I got a tattoo to cover them as well." Four spoke softly. He pulled off his tight black top and turned his back to us. He, also, had black flames all over his back. The only difference was that his covered his whole back and part of his right side. The tops of the flames lapped at the top of his neck, they barely peeked out from the top of his shirt when he slid it back on.

"Well, what's your story." I really just wanted to the attention off of me, but I also wanted to know why his entire back was covered in that tattoo, obviously covering dozens of scars compared to my single one.

"My father was abusive all through my child hood. Simple and sweet. It honestly didn't have anything interesting like your story; just that he hit me and whipped me, saying I deserved it for not being a fulfilling son. My mother had passed when I was six so she wasn't ever there to protect me from him. Once I graduated I got the hell out and I've been working here ever since. I got the nickname Four because in my first year alone, I killed four different men on various missions. They were rightful deaths, and so the nickname stuck. I haven't killed anyone since so it just stuck as Four and I now use it as my legal name. Uriah and Zeke are the only ones who know my real name and use it." He pauses and I step in.

"What is it?"

"Tobias, Tobias Eaton. I would love for you to call me that, but only around us four, alright?"

"Alright Tobias." I walked to him and gave him a bear hug. He kissed my head lightly.

"Okay, sorry to ruin your lovey-dovey romance but we've got a case to crack, so let's head to that house." Zeke says. I'm extremely nervous, and I am so, so scared for those girls.

**Cliffy! I'll probably update tomorrow because I am so excited! Anyways, I hope you now understand the distance between Caleb and Tris, and Tobias finally told Tris his name! YAY. Anyways, review; please I want to know if you like the story so far! There is a twist that I'm seriously so pumped for! Also, I might have Tris get the raven tattoos later, but I'm not sure so for now she doesn't have them! Hope you enjoyed it, review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys sorry I've been busy with school so I haven't updated! Anyways, here's a crazy chapter. I hope you love it like I do! Read and review lovely babes.**

**Tris POV**

The neighborhood seemed colorless, every hue that seems to be rarely spotted around is faded and rundown. Every house is similar, a small driveway and sometimes a porch, a one car garage and what looked like one or two level homes. Some have trees in the backyard and some merely have a clunky, wire-chain fence. Something about this place, I could just sense there is something wrong, something… mysterious, suspicious. The street we stand on is just off. I can't put a finger on it, but it's almost like there's something begging to be dug up, discovered. I don't know the address of the house that was seen with the girls in it, but I can tell which one it is. I walk briskly towards a house that disgusts me; it calls to me, beckons me to come closer and dig deeper. I can feel the boys flank me, quiet with wide eyes and yet still hard faces. I hear a small shriek and my head immediately snaps to the back of the house. It came from the top floor, right side and near the backyard. Instinctively, I start to crouch and walk around the side of the house, making sure not to be seen. In my peripheral vision I can see a figure walk past the window near me, the curtains are drawn but I am still able to see a silhouette moving past the window. All four of us silently dive behind a bush, protecting our secrecy. We sit for a moment, breathing heavily, yet still as little as possible. I take deep, slow breaths in attempt to calm my heart; my heart is pounding so hard I can feel it in my ears. In the time we are sitting, I hear only yells. It sounds like arguing, between two males. I lean into Four and get close to his ear. "I think we should crawl into the neighbors hard, the lady who sent the letter's house. We need to talk to her." I whisper as quietly as possible. I can feel his nod and he motions his hands towards Zeke and Uri for them to follow our lead. We army crawl out of the safe cover of bushes and cautiously make our way to the neighbors. We climb onto the porch and sit on the floor, hidden in view from the 'hell house'-Uri's nickname-hidden by a chair and some greenery.

"You must be the agents that responded to my letter." A firm, yet inviting voice says from behind me. I can feel my eyes widen and I slowly turn, as do my boys. A shorter, some-what plump woman wears a small smile as she speaks to us. "You can come inside, we can speak if you'd like."

"That'd be great, thank you." I say as we walk awkwardly into her house. A faded yellow color decorates the walls, and pieces of furniture dot around the various rooms, everything in the home looking at least ten years old. She moves slowly towards a white fridge and pulls out a pitcher filled with some sort of drink.

"Would any of you like some lemonade? It's homemade." She smiles sweetly, I can already tell she's a generous woman, though she seems exhausted and somewhat worried.

"We just ate, but thank you." Four's cool, angelic voice calms my nerves every time, while making me feel more awake than ever.

"So, can you fill us in on anything else that has been happening?" Zeke says this with a strong, concerned voice. I know he needs a hug; it's odd, that a person so large and masculine and strong would need something as simple as a hug, but I can tell every one of my boys just needs a hug.

"Well, nothing has happened since the incident that day. Their faces, I haven't seen them since. The curtains seem to have been drawn even tighter than usual, like they're trying to hide because they know that I saw them that one day." She pauses to sip her lemonade. "I'm sorry, I never introduced myself. I'm Rachel DiLaurentes. You all are..?"

"I'm Tris, this is my boyfriend Four, and this is Zeke and Uriah, they are brothers." I say quickly, I hope she continues with the details.

"Well, you all seem like very experienced young adults and I'm excited to see what you can do to my neighbors, I know that there is something going on there that just isn't…_normal._ Anyways, things died down after the incident. There haven't been any more screaming fits and I haven't seen Drew, Molly, or Peter mad at anything so far." Rachel takes a shaky breath. "There's one thing though. The screams- they are short and only last for a few minutes, but they are at the exact same time every day. It's frightening, as if it's on a schedule. At 9:30am, there's two short screams; one from each girl I suppose. Then, at 9:30pm there's another two screams. I don't understand it, but I want to. I want a peace of mind on what is happening." I can feel myself nodding as she ends.

"Don't worry, we will figure it out and those bastards will get what they deserve. The girls, I just hope we can save them in time." Uriah sounds confident, but I know that he isn't; he's simply putting on his big-boy brave face. We talk with Rachel about every little detail of what she saw, and incidents in the past she remembers. I feel the slow summer darkness creep into the distance. The clock reads 9:28pm. Rachel motions for us to come to her back sitting room. It has a large window that has a perfect view into the window she saw the girls in. She tells us to be quiet, so that we can hear it for ourselves. At a little past 9:31 I hear a few short shrieks. I allow a single tear to roll down my face before Tobias wipes it away and places a light kiss on my forehead. I intently watch the window, though I'm not sure why. At about 9:43 I see the curtain start to move. I call the boys and Rachel over as quickly as possible. I glare at the window as I watch a figure seem to fiddle with the curtain, as if it is locked shut somehow. As soon as the curtain is ripped open, a female looks me straight in the eyes. She begins mouthing something I can only make out as 'help.' Her face is definitely bruised and I can clearly see bright red pouring down her arm. She lightly takes her finger and touches it to the liquid running down her arm. I can see her wince in pain. She lifts her finger that's now covered in a dark, warm, sticky substance. She uses the ink to write on the window. She starts to carefully write an 'H' then begins and 'E.' I start to hear a yelling in the background and the girl starts to rush writing her letters. I immediately hide behind a chair, making sure that I can still see the window. The girl barely finishes the 'L' as I see something resembling a lamp hit her head from behind. She falls swiftly and the curtains are drawn, with a 'HEL' still drying on the window. The material smears the blood and it is no longer legible. I stand in astonishment. My head starts to spin. My ears pound with white noise. My heart beat races. My eyes flit from window to blood to curtain to house to an encapsulating, involuntary darkness.

**Cliffy! I hope you enjoyed it, sorry it took so long…I'm a slacker, I know. Read and review! I hope it was okay! Love you darlings!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry it's been so long since my last update, I'm being lazy and not writing, I'm sorry! I've been absorbed in reading the first Mortal Instruments book, I'm in love. Anyone else think Jace is a total babe? Anyways, here's an extra long chapter to treat you babies since I made you wait. Read, review, and enjoy!**

**Tris POV**

Blood, help, lamps, curtains. My mind is a jumble and I only feel frames flash by unexpectedly. I relax my pounding thoughts and a story starts to string together. I calm, and as the memory begins to make sense, my mind involuntarily begins to put reasons and causes behind different events. My dream seems to struggle when it comes to the description and remembrance of the girls, and suddenly, it all clicks. My brain flits to lost files about a 3rd cousin I had often heard stories of and suddenly, the stories had disappeared. I dug up an ad for missing persons, one that had stuck to my mind and I had no idea why. I could feel a shriek escape my dry mouth. I try to jump out from under the covers that were protecting me and instead of allowing me to escape, they wrangled my feet, causing me to fall flat on my face.

"Fuck!" I could hear the bys chuckling at my wild eyes, bad mouth, and 'fluffy' hair.

"You alright?" Four's voice is soothing, it reminds me of silky, soft velvet.

"I've got it, I remember, I remember…" I sound crazy but it's all that I can bare to say, my brain won't process anything more complex, it's still stuck on my epiphany. I race around the room snatching Four's laptop and I stop in my tracks, suddenly sitting in the middle of the floor. I start typing madly into Google, searching and filtering. My fingers move gracefully yet quickly, my eyes never diverging from the screen; I search madly as if I'm writing some sort of story that I'm getting worked up about. I absent-mindedly flit through ads and articles until my eyes land on an article with and attached pictures and information. My heart stops and I feel my stomach flip as my theory seems to be proven. "Bingo."

"What? Tell me, I'm so lost." Uriah whines.

"Ya Tris I'm kind of behind here, do you wanna fill us in or something?" Zeke says while he impatiently waves his hands around.

"Babe," Four whispers into my ear while rubbing small circles into my thigh, "Why don't you try to tell us what you remembered, okay? Then we can help you. I take a deep breath and squint my eyes closed, I have to try hard to remember details, hoping they'll resurface like sponges lost in a stormy sea.

"When I was a kid, my family would hear lots of stories from distant relatives about one of my cousins. She had a younger sister and the two of them looked almost identical, the oldest, her name is Lynn. Shauna is her younger sister, but not by much; they look virtually the same. Anyways, I always remember stories of Lynn doing crazy things, shaving her head and getting eyebrow piercings, you know, that kind of stuff. After I turned 15, the stories suddenly stopped. I haven't heard of them since. I only met them once and heard their names murmured, so it wasn't something that stuck. When I was like 16 I saw an ad for a missing person named Shauna. I lost the ad and I haven't thought about it since then. But, the girl we saw in the window, looks identical to the girls I remember, I'm almost afraid it could have been Drew, Peter, and Molly who kidnapped the two of them, but I don't know for sure." I open my eyes to meet the boys astonished by the connections I just made. Silence deafens me and as I blink my eyes rapidly to combat the tears, I feel two warm arms wrap tightly around my waist. I bury my face into Four's chest and he sets his chin lightly on my head. I inwardly laugh to myself about our height difference.

"We'll figure all of this out, I promise." Four's voice muffles into my hair and the warmth of his breath makes my neck tickle.

**Tobias POV**

I feel the wooden floors of Rachel's house thump with the sound of Tris hitting the ground. My mind races and I don't know what to do. Zeke suggests we take her home and give her water and some time to sleep, so I slip my arm under her thin legs and wrap my hand around her waist, letting her head fall limply against my chest. It kills me to see her so vulnerable, but at the same time, I love the feeling of protecting her. I allow her to sleep on my chest and at about 2 in the morning she arouses. She has that look in her eyes that seems awake, but she feels as if she's still dreaming. I know she won't remember this conversation so I let her start to ramble and act like she's drunk or something.

"Fourrrrrrr I'm not comfy." She whines in the most adorable way imaginable.

"I'm sorry, can I do something about it?" I love this cutie, I'm not sure if she's ready to hear that yet though.

"I'm gonna put on jammies then you're gonna snuggle with me." She widens her eyes and hops out of bed and fumbles with her suitcase until she grabs some running shorts and a loose t-shirt. I chuckle as I hear banging in the bathroom. I'm surprised when she walks out so soon. She wanders out, her shirt off, with her bra on and her pants still tight to her legs.

"I need help." She sounds like a four year-old struggling to pull her jeans off, and I reluctantly get out of bed to help her. I know that she would normally be embarrassed in front of me right now, but it's just her bra, so I just attempt to not stare. She motions to the leggings clinging to her legs and grumbles about not being able to get them off and how I need to do it for her. I shake my head and get to work. It's only as I'm sliding my hands down her thighs peeling off the material when I realize that if she was wearing leggings, she must be wearing a thong. I just silently plead for her not to turn around because I know that I won't be able to control myself. Thankfully, her feet stay tight to the tiled floor and she gets her running shorts and t-shirt on without any mishaps. I lay her back down with me and I don't fall asleep due to her beauty, just placed to my side. Suddenly, her lips begin to move. I listen closely and hear the same phrase over and over until it's drilled into my mind. _I know her, I remember. _Her soft words continue, lulling me into a confused slumber.

**Guys I'm sorry, this chapter was supposed to be longer but it just didn't work out. Anyways, I hope I took you by surprise? Ya know, the whole who are the girls interconnection thing? I have another twist coming that I hope you'll like! Oh, and I have an idea. I was thinking, if I get 10 reviews on every new chapter, I'll start updating daily. Sound like a deal? It'll only happen if you guys read and review, so I guess only you can tell if you'll get another twist tomorrow. Enjoy and review my lovelies.**


	11. Chapter 11

**TEN REVIEWS WHOOP WHOOP. Keep up the good work and you'll get more daily updates! Read, review, and enjoy!**

**Tris POV**

"Holy shit." Zeke murmurs under his breath, directly towards Uriah.

"What is it? Did you find something?" Uriah sounds exhausted like the rest of us.

"Yeah, sort of I mean. I don't know if it'll help us though." He sounds dumbfounded. What the hell is going on?

"Well spill your shit!" I sound pushy, but who cares.

"Ok, well, Uri, do you remember the whole thing in 5th and 6th when we were in elementary school and how everyone had to date someone? I had some random girlfriend when I was a 6th grader and you had one to as a 5th grader?" Where is Zeke going with this?  
"Uh, ya I guess, why?" Uriah is just as lost as me.

"Ok, do you remember the girl you dated?" Zeke has to be going somewhere with this.

"Ya, Shay, she was cool. I haven't even heard of her since she moved to this side of town." Uriah was still not following; none of us were.

"Do you remember her full name?"

"Shay… oh my god. Shauna. She had a crazy sister in your grade named…named…" Uriah stood blankly.

"Lynn." Zeke paused and his eyes darted from face to face. "As far as we can tell, in elementary school you fucking dated the girl in that house. Do you even realize how much background we have on them now?" Zeke is astonished by the words coming out as we all simply stand there flabbergasted.

"This is so fucked up." Tobias says breathlessly.

We stand in front of the hell house; it stands luminously with a gleaming look to it, glaring down at us with peeling paint and dirt covering it, trying to hide the disturbed minds inside.

"Ready to go in?" Tobias sounds hesitant.

"I've never been more ready." I sound confident, but all of my zeal is wasted getting those five words out, my bouncy step turns to a forceful dredge and I move slowly behind the boys, my miniature strides looking childish next to theirs. The front door approaches, its worn knobs looking worked and welded to a personalized perfection. I see Zeke's brave hand reach for the heavy knocker, and the boom of terror fills my ears as it echoes through the solid piece of wood. A minute later, I hear heavy footsteps. I bite my lip, I guess I was hoping there would coincidentally be no one home. The door creaks open with obvious irritability.

"Hello?" Forest green eyes meet mine, glaring daggers. Eyes that remind me of haunting dreams I've had since childhood, dreams filled with generous amounts of that same evergreen hue of verde.

"We are FBI agents," Uriah flips his badge open, "and by the law we would like to search the premises, we have a warrant." He flashed a toothy smile and papers and the boy not much older than myself seemed unworried.

"No problem, feel free to look in all the rooms, I can show you around if you would like." The man said gleefully.

"No, we're fine on our own, but I was wondering what your name was?" I asked as calmly as I could bear.

"Sounds great. I'm Peter Hayes, and I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." He smiled slyly, turning on his heel, and vanishing mysteriously.

"Well obviously we're going to that one room in the back first." Zeke declares the obvious as we march into the unknown. The house is strangely…clean. Not spotless, but just clean enough that the upkeep of this place catches my eye. Unfortunately, I don't see any weaponry, blood, or hidden bodies. The room in the back is kept up like a normal guest room, and, curious as I was, there wasn't anything hidden anywhere. There was merely a queen sized bed, two side tables, and a small closet. Other than that, there was a built-in TV console that covered the entire wall facing the end of the bed. It was really nice actually, with white painted wood make shelves and large boxes. The TV sat in the center, and the piece of wood separating the TV section from one of the box-shelf things was slightly worn, I wonder why. I just shrugged and we continued onto other rooms, nothing really sticking out to me. Every so often, I feel like I see I glint of metal on the floor, but I think it's just the light from the various windows catching light to the metal objects around the room.

"Well, should we, go home?" I sound stupid, but I'm only speaking our minds.

"I guess, but we'll be back soon." Tobias seems angry as he speaks.

"The house was just, strange. I don't know what it was about it though." I feel exasperated as I speak, we all are worn out, challenged at finding the dirt on these malevolent triplets.

"You know, I wanna watch a movie. Anyone else in for Chinese takeout and a Sherlock Holmes?" Uriah sounds like my image of his seven year-old self.

"That sounds amazing, maybe it will get all of those detective-y juices flowing." I wink at Tobias and he returns it with a seductive smirk and his deep blue eyes. Their raging waters pull me in, waves lapping at my skin, never failing to come back and put me into a trance over and over. An hour later, I'm eating beef sesame sensations and fried rice while curled into Tobias' side on our bed. Zeke flails on his bed and Uriah lounges on a nearby chair. I'm having trouble paying attention to the movie, until a metal glint catches my eye. It comes from the floor on the screen, but it's bright enough to catch my attention. I glare more vigorously, and I notice a very tiny metal loop-hole embedded into the floor boards. Is that a door? A passageway to a basement? Tunnels? My mind races and I think of all of the hiding places that that could lead to be. I just don't know how efficient an underground asylum would be. It's suspicious, but almost too mainstream mysterious. I just don't know that it's plausible to hide two girls there for years. I sigh and feel a soft vibration against my thigh. I glance at the screen and read that Chris is calling me, I haven't talked to her in forever. "Hey guys, my best friend's calling me, I'm going into the bathroom to talk to her. You guys can keep watching the movie." They all nod lightly and I bounce into the bathroom to absorb myself in Christina's girly gossip that will now seem irrelevant in my Satan-filled dilemma. She babbles on and on about her and Will, their intense make out sessions, her trips to the mall; nothing is really intently sparking my interest.

"Oh my god! So I was in my mom's closet today and I found this amazing pair of shoes; they are Aztec wedges with straps and they're freaking perfect with this black dress I got! I'm so excited to wear them to the next rager!" Her mom's closet. Her mom's large, hidden closet. I hear my phone clattering to the tile floor and when I don't move to pick it up, I hear Chris making odd sounds into the speaker in attempt to get my attention. Tobias pushes the door open casually.

"Everything alright?" He sounds concerned. I turn slowly to face him, my face as pale as a ghost.

"I know where they are. Where, where the girls are hidden." I scare myself speaking in such a shocked, terrified, oblivious tone.

**Ooooh cliffy! Thank you so much for the reviews, 10 per chapter for daily updates! Anyone know where the girls are? Heheheheheh hope not! Read, review, and enjoy dolls!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Did you like the cliffhanger? And by the way, to all of you that say you love the story or like my writing, I LOVE YOU. Any who, 10 reviews for daily updates; read, review, and enjoy!**

**Tris POV**

My mind reverberates with the shriek of my disturbed thoughts, it's painful to fight off my own mind. I feel as if I'm trapped in my own mental asylum. Tobias barely pulls me out my day dream by kissing me in a desperate attempt to wake my chillingly still face, of course, his methods worked.

"I need you to explain this one more time. The first time you were just spazzing out and shaking like crazy." Tobias' tempestuous eyes are flooded with concern as he searches my face.

"Alright, they are in a hidden closet. At first, I didn't realize it, but it makes so much sense. The guest room, the room where the screams come from, they are inside there. Do you remember the large white TV console attached to the wall? Well, it's not really what it seems. See, I noticed that one of the vertical boards next to the television looked ever-so-slightly worn and I couldn't figure out why. It's because it's a handle. You grip it and pull the whole shelf out and towards the left a little, it swings open like a door. Behind the part of console that comes off the wall, there is one step and a miniature hallway. After like two feet in, the room extends maybe ten feet back and ten feet to each of your sides. The room is lined in shelves and mirrors and tables, the room is literally half the size of my bedroom. I remembered that Chrissy's mom has literally the same exact thing in her room. We used to hide in there as kids, play hide and seek, or when my parents would come to pick me up we would hide in there in attempt to play longer. I just can't believe I didn't think of that earlier." I begin to shake my head when Uriah speaks up.

"All in favor of Tris being way smarter than the rest of us, raise your hand." Uriah obediently raises his hand and the other boys follow.

"Are you kidding? It was obvious, I'm not smarter than any of you! Plus I'm sure you'll all end up saving my life one way or another.

"Aw hell naw!" Zeke's voice just cracks me up and I relinquish my desire to win this argument with them.

"Can we just go now?" Tobias sounds impatient, he's tapping his foot and his blackening eyes don't linger on anything for more than a few seconds.

"Well, we kind of need to get armed. This is going to require arresting to large guys and a girl; all in their own home, so, let's get weapons." Zeke flashes me a small smile but I start to panic.

"What, will they like, fight? Do I, do I have to injure someone? This is freaking me out." My mind goes to chaos and I imagine a death by gunshot.

"Trissy, calm down, you trained for this, remember? Here, let's do hand to hand to combat, alright? It'll come back to you, promise." Tobias smirks his legendary smirk and winks an eye in a way I can only describe as bringing me chills. I feel like training was so long ago, I have matured and grown into a person I'm starting to feel lie is myself. Tobias moves a chair and side table and tells me on three to fight him and to try to pin the other person for ten seconds. My mind relaxes as he counts to three. The hand to hand combat begins and my movements feel, swift, graceful, and natural. I use my leverage to knock his knees and push my body weight up and over home. Within only a minute of fighting, I have him pinned. I raise an eyebrow at his surprised face. "Babe, that was really good." His eyes melt me and he leans in to kiss me. His hand cradles the back of my head and before I know it he's pinned on top of me. He sits up, still holding my arms and legs down, and I feel tricked. "First rule of combat, never, _ever_, let your opponent distract you." He smirks again, pecks my nose, and releases me.

"Well that was bullshit." I grumble and whine but he slyly ignores me.

I use the knocker, allowing a boom to follow and fill the house with yet another daunting sound. I move my hand to brush over the gun tucked in the back of my waist band and I bend down to check the knife hidden in the inner side of each of my combat boots. Ironic, huh? I have items for combat in my coincidentally named boots. A minute of useless daydreaming passes, and a large figure with menacing green eyes reaches the door and greets us warmly. Tobias outstretches his hand.

"Peter, correct? I'm Four, and if you wouldn't mind, we'd like to look around again." Tobias smiles and I swear, he is so, so charming.

"Of course, I'll be in the kitchen, same as yesterday." Peter nodded slightly and left to his psychotic chamber.

"You ready?" Zeke seems concerned for my emotion health, they all do. I nod, but I doubt my confidence. We cautiously pass every door making our way up to the back room and we enter in what feels like slow motion. My mind wanders and I wait for someone to jump out of nowhere and shoot me. I hope that never happens, it would be an unfortunate death.

"Tris, since you figured it out, do you wanna do the honors?" Tobias' face argues that he'll go before me if I'm afraid, but I don't need to be protected. My mind screams no, but my irrational, impulsive side overrides me to nod my head. I walk to the shelves and look at it to be sure. I find the worn part of the shelf and place my hand on it. I pray for it to open, because otherwise, I'll look like the most stupid person on Earth. My sweaty palms grip the painted wood and I have to close my eyes, I begin to pull, but the shelf stays put. My eyes fly open and I panic. "Here, I'll help you." Tobias moves swiftly and grabs the wood. He pulls and I see the muscles in his arm bulge and twist as the console begins to swing out as a door. The silence overwhelms me and I step into the exact closet I imagined, I walk in and turn around to see two girls sitting, not gagged or anything, but on what reminded me of a leash so that they couldn't reach the door, just enough slack to sit and move around a little. My jaw drops as they stare at me with a gleaming of fright and faith. I loud boom comes from what I suspect is the guest bedroom door and three sets of footsteps seethe into the room like a surge of darkness, relinquishing the electricity. I snake my head around to look out the crack and Tobias looks at me for a split second. His face says to stay silent and stay ready. He kicks the door shut and I bunker out of sight and tell the girls what's happening. _Stay calm. Stay calm. Don't panic, stay calm._

**I feel mean. Am I mean for leaving you like this? Well l tried, so I hope so. REVIEW. 10 for daily updates; Just a Dream didn't get 10 today so no update today for that sorryyyyyyy. Also, for those of you who think these closets are unrealistic and are only in Harry Potter movies, YOU ARE WRONG. One of my close friends' mom has a closet like this! I actually based the whole idea off of it because it's so discrete and cool! Anyways, read, review, and enjoy!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Guys I know I'm mean with that cliffhanger, but it was pretty good, don't ya think? Anyways, I'm sorry I didn't update Friday night, I've actually been working on this chapter all weekend because I wanted it to be perfect! So, it'll be a little longer than usual! Read, review, and enjoy!**

**Tris POV **

The high-pitched, clicking footstep pattern secedes quickly, so I make a subconscious decision that Molly has passed out. Or, well, she could be dead. I keep remembering that if the people we are trying to arrest fight back, we have lawful rights to kill them; as long as we feel they are putting others in danger in the situation. I'm pretty positive they are fighting back, which concludes that Molly has a fair possibility of being dead. Shouts and grunts become so expected, my ears start to tune them out. I hear a large thump that sounds suspiciously like a large male hitting the floor-hard. I silently pray for it to be Peter or Drew.

"Damn it Zeke! Is Uriah okay?" I listen to Tobias yell between blows.

"Passed out. Don't worry about him." Zeke barely grunts out the words between his combat. I listen until my ears burn and ache, bodies tussling, screams, yells, it all meshes together to create a bloody soundtrack. I can sense the battle escalating and I swallow back a scream as I witness a gunshot go off. My mind screeches, _please don't be my boys, please, please don't be them. _

"Did you just fucking shoot Drew? Zeke, you're going to die just like him." My mind settles slightly as I hear Peter yell about Drew being the one shot, but then the end of his screaming fit processes. _Zeke, you're going to die just like him. _My mind explodes in flames and I panic. I only hear weaponless combat, just punches and kicks being thrown. Suddenly, I hear someone hit the wall, hard, and slump down in the same manner I imagine Uriah did. _Oh god, oh god. _

"Damn it Zeke." I hear Tobias grumble. Is it just Peter and Tobias? Oh my god, what if Peter pulls a gun before Tobias can? Continuous screams escape the room and I can only allow my mind to wander to the worst case scenario. Tobias being killed, Peter coming in here, shooting me, then probably picking off the unconscious Zeke and Uriah. I begin to drown out the noise with my thoughts. My tidal waves of thoughts are interrupted with a loud crash against the wall to my left and parallel the door into the guestroom.

"I'm going to shoot you now, and you're going to die just how Drew did you bastard." Peter says in a scary calm tone. I can hear Tobias struggling._ Do something. Do something. He needs help._ I bite my lip and stand, I place my finger over my mouth and display the universal 'quiet' symbol to the two girls. I breathe outwards, letting go of the breath I didn't realize I was holding. I place my hand over the gun tucked in the back of my pants. I pull it out and load it so that all I have to do is pull the trigger. I slowly push open the closet door, so that it's only open about two feet, just enough for me to stand. I see Tobias pressed up against the window I remember being covered in blood, and I process Peter against him. Tobias has his legs slightly bent and Peter has them twisted awkwardly so that Tobias can't move. I inwardly scream. Peter has one hand holding a gun in between Tobias' blue eyes, and his forearm pressed against Tobias' throat, cutting off most of his air. Fortunately, Peter is so caught up in screaming profanities at Tobias, he doesn't notice me. Abnormally dark blue eyes flit towards me and his gaze acknowledges me, but not enough to allow Peter to wonder what he was looking at. Tobias' eyes read _I love you, _then move back toward Peter to hold his poison green glare. I quickly hold my gun in front of me, and aim. I target the back of Peter's head. I breathe out and my irrational side fuels my finger to pull back. I barely see a shiny grey spiral spin towards Peter before it lodges in the back of his head, causing his neck to stiffen and fly backwards, making him release his grip on the gun and fly onto his contorted back. He lay, twisted and lifeless, in front of Tobias' shaking body. I hear metal clatter below me and my knees give way. Every movement becomes jerky and unnatural, Tobias walking towards me seems slow motion and blurry. The room is frightening- three unconscious bodies, one flooded with a deep burgundy, and another pooling with a brighter shade of crimson. My eyes move hastily around the room and I feel something warmer and larger then myself wrap around my torso and pull my face into a tense chest. I sniffle with defeat at stopping a few tears.

"I killed him."

"He deserved it. He would have killed me if you hadn't been so brave." Tobias voice is pure comfort and he lightly kisses my head. "I know that this is new to you and it's scary at first, but we have to arrest Molly before she wakes up and we have to call backup to discard the bastards. I feel my neck drop slightly and straighten over and over, creating a nod. Strong hands help pull me to my feet and Tobias keeps and an arm around me protectively. He leads me towards the door, where Molly is slumped heavily with her back to the door and her neck bent down and to the right, giving off a lifeless figure. I can feel her pulse, so I know she isn't dead. Tobias confirms that she'll wake up soon, so he shows me how to handcuff an unconscious person. I think it will be easier, but I'm proven wrong since the body tends to fall due to the gravity pulsing down on the flimsy body. I am able to do with little trouble, but it makes me feel sick sitting in a room with a passed-out girl in handcuffs, two boys that I have to constantly poke in attempt to wake up, and two dead, bleeding bodies. After about ten minutes, an ambulance and three FBI cars show up. The backup agents rid of Peter and Drew, and they take Molly who is finally starting to wake again. The ambulance takes Uriah and Zeke to a local hospital, just to make sure they wake up soon and have their wounds taken care of. Tobias and I are left with the girls so that we can take them to a local recovery station and so we can talk to them about the past years.

I wake up early from nightmares and my restless sleep is greeted with a just as restless Tobias.

"Are you alright?" Tobias' deep, masculine voice is groggy with sleep.

"No, but I want to go talk to the girls this morning." Tobias scans my face and finally speaks.

"Ok. Lay with me and at six we'll get Starbucks and head over to the recovery center, okay?" His eyes are full of lust and yearning, and I'm sure mine are the same. I snuggle my face into his chest and get as close to him as possible in the moment. "I'm so glad you're still laying here with me, I was afraid I could lose you." His voice sounds above my head and my eyes squint close with the thought of the possibility.

"Tobias, I love you." My voice sounds confident and soft.

"Good, because I'm in love with you." He kisses my forehead and works his way down the side of my face, leaving a trail of sweet flames. His lips fit to mine, filled with passion, and I part my mouth instinctively. This kiss is just as unique as every other one, always filled with zeal. Six o'clock comes too soon, but the desire to speak with the girls drags me out from under Tobias. Soon enough, a venti Chai latte fits in my left hand and Tobias intertwines his fingers with my right hand. We walk into the luxurious home for people in these sort of situations, and we're directed to the correct room. We sit with the two girls and gather their simple, personal information; full name, age, where they grew up, etc.

"So, will you tell us where and when this started? The very, very beginning of it all?" I pause and look at the two girls in front of us, pixie cut hair, battered and bruised bodies, and tough souls.

"Well, it was summer. We were maybe fifteen or so, and we had snuck out to go to a party. We were walking home at probably three-thirty in the morning, when the three of us heard a car…" Shauna began.

"Wait, there were three of you?" Tobias' voice was urgent and my mind spun. _Three? There were three girls? Oh god, is there still a girl trapped somewhere? _

"Ya, there was three of us." Shauna's mouth formed into a thin line and I saw Marlene's eyes well up a little.

**Cliffhanger! And who expected that was gonna be who the girls were?! I hope I took you by surprise! Anyways, I love you all. Seriously. Read, review, and enjoy!**


End file.
